


And as the winter creeped in

by TheLast1nsStanding



Series: The Dark Side of the Moon [14]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Arguments, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Disassociation, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Tension, Tommyinnit needs to get it through his thick skull that he’s not all that and a bag of chips, Unresolved Tension, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLast1nsStanding/pseuds/TheLast1nsStanding
Summary: Wilbur feels weird during his whole conversation with Tommy. Tommy just made it worse.————Dreamteam SMP WarTommy and Wilbur talk, although Wilbur’s distracted.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), None of that here good sir, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, no - Relationship
Series: The Dark Side of the Moon [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896367
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	And as the winter creeped in

The heavy oak door swung open and very person he was waiting for stepped inside.

He had knocked and Wilbur had replied.

He was ready to talk to the leader.

Wilbur, however, wasn’t ready to talk to Tommy.

Just that line of thought alone sent him spiraling onto a different path mentally as he thought about what had happened since the war began.

But Tommy had knocked on the door.

Something about it just felt... wrong.

Wilbur missed the days when Tommy wouldn’t knock and would just barge inside and start shouting about something cool that he had found. But the last times that had happened was before the war. Before the ultimatum. Before everything had happened. The leader held back a gulp as he thought about it. He had to pull himself together. He couldn’t let himself fall apart. Not now. Not in front of someone. Especially not Tommy. Both of the teens was qualified- Wilbur knew it, even if he regretted pulling both of them into a war that shouldn’t have had to happen in the first place. Dream should have just let them secede from the SMP. It would have been better.

He felt his mouth curl into a smile at the sight of Tommy, although it still felt like he was a passenger in his own life. How strange. None of it felt real to him. He could feel himself start to talk, but the meanings were lost on him. 

“Tommy, I told you that I would explain more things later. Here we are.” His tone was too peppy. To bright for the topic. Why was he acting so happy? He wasn’t happy. He was falling in on himself. The world was falling in on him. 

“Sure, Wilbur.” Tommy sounded weird. Why did he sound weird?

The leader crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his chair. He still felt like he was only watching his life through a screen, but he had to push that aside. “First thing, I would like to say that while both you and Tubbo are very capable, I don’t want you near George alone.” Wilbur held up a hand to stop Tommy from protesting and continued on with what he was saying. “Together, you are fine. But if George really did betray Dream and the rest, they’re going to be on a war path.” He did have a good reason or at least he thought that he felt like it was a good reason. That just didn’t really click with him.

It felt off. He felt off. He was speaking and silent. He was moving and still. It was all the same for Wilbur. It just blurred together.

Tommy rolled his eyes as Wilbur finished speaking. The teenager had tried to interrupt him multiple times, but Wilbur just ignored it. “Alright.” His second-in-command’s tone- that’s right, Tommy was his second-in-command. How could he had picked one of the kids. Eret was there. Fundy was there. And still. Wilbur had picked Tommy. How could he.- was brisk. Tommy definitely was planning on not listening. 

“Tommy! I’m serious!”

“I know, Wilbur. So am I!”   
The argument went back and forth a few times before Wilbur settled for standing so that he could literally look down on Tommy, being a few inches taller. “You’re not going anywhere near George alone and that’s final.” He felt old. Was this what his life had become? Telling a teenager- a warrior- what to do? How pathetic could he get?

“Fine!” Tommy added a few curses on there for good measure and threw his hands in the air. “I’ll not go near George without Tubbo.” That was better than nothing. Better than nothing indeed.

Wilbur finally collapsed into the chair again, rubbing the bridge of his nose for good measure. Tommy could be a lot more than a handful at times, even if he was an amazing fighter in the long run. “Good, Tommy. And the shouting at me earlier? I couldn’t even speak to you without you yelling.” Thank god Tubbo had intervened. Wilbur was sure that the strange episode would have happened earlier than he had time for.

Tommy tensed up as he met Wilbur’s eyes and nodded again. It would happen again. Eventually. There would be no difference. After the nod, Tommy turned on his foot and ran. 

Well, not really a run, but he got away from her quickly.

Something was right.

Was it him? Why couldn’t he just feel attached to feelings? Why did he have to be cold.

And why did the winter seem to creep in?


End file.
